elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fire Breath (Skyrim)
Only hear 2 words? I recently got the third word for Fire Breath, but whenever I cast it I only hear Yol and Toor. I've held down the shout button until the effect is finished, so it's not a matter of how long I shout. I still have to check cooldown times though, it may just be that the third word isn't being said but I'm still getting the full effect. -This message by Spriggs077, a.k.a. AGrumpyPanda 03:07, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Have you unlocked the third word with a dragon soul? (PearPecker (talk) 19:47, January 6, 2013 (UTC)) Is there any other way to learn the third word (Shul) after you've completed the Throat of the World quest? I didn't get the third word since I didn't know Yol and Toor before then. 21:01, February 13, 2012 (UTC)ThatGuyEdd The third Fire Breat Word Wall is located at Sunderstone Gorge. Or see my glitch below! Darkdaedra (talk) 11:59, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Possible Word-Learning Glitch? I learnt the first word, Fire (Yol) in the Proving Honor quest. Then when I was doing The Throat of the World quest, I learnt the second word, Inferno (Tor), off Paarthurnax's wall; and this is where it gets interesting. Immediately after this, I used one of my Dragon Souls to unlock the new word, Sun (Shul), forgetting that I was likely to recive a soul from Paarthurnax that would unlock it anyway. At this point I assumed that I had effectively wasted a Dragon Soul but soon after, when I looked at my Shouts in the pause menu, I had all three words found and learnt including Sun (Shul), without coming into contact with another word wall or such like. Is it possible that using the Dragon Soul forced the soul recieved from Paarthurnax to implement the third word, Sun, and learn it because two souls were being used to learn one word? Darkdaedra (talk) 21:02, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I got the game on PC and have tried this glitch again and it worked! I expect this would also be possible to use learning extra Whirlwind Sprint Words of Power when the Graybeards teach you the first one during the main storyline. Darkdaedra (talk) 11:52, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Can't learn Shul I have the bug on PC where I'm unable to learn the third word. Is there a way to do so in the console? 10:50, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Does this count as a spell? I was wondering if the "augmented flame" perks affect this shout. It is under magic and causes fire damage, after all. (PearPecker (talk) 19:46, January 6, 2013 (UTC)) No, it will not. Augmented Flame causes "Fire spells do 25% more damage (50% for second rank) (Affects all fire weapon enchantments, not just self-enchanted ones.)". (Under Destruction Perks) Keyword here is spells. As Fire Breath is classed as a shout, the perk will have no effect on it. Darkdaedra (talk) 12:04, June 20, 2013 (UTC)